


Чай и беседа. Часть 1

by Sevima



Series: Беседы в СМС [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 1 Spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок на расследовании, вне Лондона. Джон, застряв дома из-за снегопада, не может найти чай. В результате - переписка по СМС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай и беседа. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and Conversation, Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365157) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



  
_Шерлок, куда ты положил чай? - ДВ_  
  
 _Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
 _Черт подери, за окном, похоже, валит так, как не было, наверно, целое столетие, а я застрял в нашей квартире и не могу найти чертов чай. Куда ты его положил? - ДВ_  
  
С чего вдруг то, что ты не можешь найти чай, должно быть моей проблемой? - ШХ  
  
 _Потому что я всегда кладу его на место. Раз уж его там нет, можно сделать закономерный вывод, что последним его брал ты, а после - не положил обратно. За окном жуткий снегопад, так что я не могу сходить за другим. Лучше бы ты оставил его где-нибудь, где я смог бы найти его в течение ближайших пяти минут. Так что сделай милость, помоги мне. Если ты израсходовал весь наш запас на свой очередной эксперимент, то я придушу тебя. - ДВ_  
  
И как же это ты собираешься "придушить" меня? Я в трехстах милях от тебя. И я все еще не понимаю, почему твоя проблема с чаем должна стать и моей. - ШХ  
  
 _Значит, ты его весь израсходовал на эксперимент. - ДВ_  
  
Я этого не говорил. - ШХ  
  
 _Если нет, то почему ты в ответ на мою угрозу спросил, как я собираюсь ее осуществить? Ведь если бы ты был ни при чем, у меня бы не было причин это делать, так? Следовательно, ты использовал все, что у нас было, на эксперимент. - ДВ_  
  
Замечательно, Джон. Рад видеть, что мое влияние на тебя прошло не совсем впустую. - ШХ  
  
 _Я бы не смог стать доктором, если бы был идиотом, Шерлок. - ДВ_  
  
Конечно же, нет. Я никогда и не пытался это опровергнуть. - ШХ  
  
 _То есть это значит, что сколько бы этот снегопад ни продлился, я не смогу даже просто немного порадовать себя чашкой горячего свежезаваренного чая. Чудесно. Спасибо тебе за это, Шерлок. Забавно, что, даже будучи где-то далеко, ты ухитряешься испортить мне весь день. - ДВ_  
  
По-моему, ты слишком уж суров, Джон. Как часто случается, что именно я "порчу тебе весь день"? - ШХ  
  
 _Прекрати использовать кавычки, цитируя мои слова, Шерлок. Я не имел в виду что-то образное, это прямая констатация факта. - ДВ_  
  
Приведи хотя бы один пример, когда я действительно испортил тебе весь день. - ШХ  
  
 _Ты и в самом деле хочешь знать, Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
Почему нет? Я вполне комфортно устроился в номере отеля, и мне никуда не надо в ближайшие несколько часов. Так что продолжай. Сколько примеров ты сможешь припомнить? Лично я думаю, что спасенных мною дней окажется намного больше, чем испорченных. - ШХ  
  
 _Никогда не перестану удивляться размеру твоего эго. - ДВ_  
  
Но это же правда. - ШХ  
  
 _Иисусе. Хорошо, согласен. Ты готов? - ДВ_  
  
Конечно. Используя одно из твоих ужасных выражений, "покажи мне свой лучший выстрел". - ШХ  
  
 _Да хотя бы вспомнить ОДНО лишь дело о Слепом банкире. Я могу припомнить два дня, что были испорчены тобою лично. Первый - когда я провел кучу времени в полиции, в результате чего мне впаяли штраф, обязав явиться в суд. А второй - когда ты не только испортил мне свидание, но и довел до того, что меня с Сарой похитили и едва не убили. - ДВ_  
  
Первое: как ты и сам знаешь, я попросил Майкрофта удалить этот случай из твоего личного дела. Второе: Сара - дура, которая все равно тебя бросила. Третье: именно я тебя тогда нашел и спас. - ШХ  
  
 _Все так, но дело все в том, что оказался я в этой ситуации исключительно из-за тебя. Ты спас тот день только потому, что до того сам же все и испортил. - ДВ_  
  
Джон, тот простой факт, что мы напарники и работаем вместе, ставит тебя в положение, когда риск попадания в подобные ситуации резко повышается. Это издержки нашей профессии. Так что это не означает, что я намеренно испортил тебе тот день. - ШХ  
  
 _Как связан тот факт, что я получил штраф, с издержками ТВОЕЙ профессии? Ты просто сбежал, оставив меня разбираться с последствиями в одиночестве! - ДВ_  
  
НАШЕЙ профессии, Джон. Ты мой партнер, мой коллега. И если бы ты убежал, как сделали мы с Раcом, то ничего бы и не было. Тебе просто нужно было быстрее сориентироваться и бежать следом за мной, как ты это обычно делаешь. - ШХ  
  
 _Ну, хорошо. Я вспомнил еще один день, не связанный с каким-нибудь делом. Помнишь то Рождество, когда Ирэн Адлер якобы умерла? Мне пришлось отменить свое свидание с Джанетт... в результате чего, кстати говоря, меня бросили... а все потому, что мне пришлось изображать сиделку подле тебя, во избежание срывов. Мои каникулы в тот год пошли псу под хвост. И все из-за тебя. - ДВ_  
  
 _Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
 _Нет идей насчет того, как ты "спас тот день", да? - ДВ_  
  
 _Великий Шерлок Холмс не может признать, что я привел ему неопровержимый пример. Как по-взрослому, Шерлок. - ДВ_  
  
 _Хорошо, раз уж ты решил помучить меня молчанием, я просто оставлю тебя в покое до твоего возвращения. И раз уж это твоя вина, то ты должен купить мне месячный запас чая, который будет храниться в моей комнате, под замком. Хотя, конечно, вряд ли это тебя остановит. - ДВ_  
  
***  
  
 _Прошло уже два дня. Ты в порядке? - ДВ_  
  
 _Ты все еще обижен, что я выиграл наш маленький спор? - ДВ_  
  
 _Это же просто глупо. Если ты не ответишь мне в течение следующих пяти минут, я позвоню Майкрофту, и скажу ему, что ты пропал. - ДВ_  
  
Я думал, что ты делал это потому, что ты мой друг. - ШХ  
  
 _Что делал? - ДВ_  
  
Оставался рядом со мной на Рождество и Новый год. Не думал, что для тебя это было лишь досадным обязательством. - ШХ  
  
 _О, Боже... Именно поэтому ты игнорировал меня эти два дня? - ДВ_  
  
Вообще-то, я тут работаю. У меня нет времени, чтобы просто сидеть и переписываться с тобой часами. И, уж конечно, у меня нет времени на обиды на то, что было несколько лет назад. - ШХ  
  
 _Ага, и именно поэтому ты первым делом написал мне об этом спустя два дня тишины. - ДВ_  
  
Теперь же, когда ты знаешь, что я жив и здоров, думаю, тебе не стоит больше писать мне, пока меня нет. Я очень занят разгадкой дела и не хочу отвлекаться. - ШХ  
  
 _В самом деле, Шерлок, для гения ты слишком недогадлив. Попытки отгородиться не сработают. Особенно со мной. - ДВ_  
  
 _Ты невыносим. - ДВ_  
  
 _Хорошо, как угодно. Я не буду больше писать или звонить тебе, пока ты в своем небольшом путешествии. Надеюсь, тебе так же нравится быть засранцем, будучи в Шотландии, как и в Лондоне. - ДВ_  
  
***  
  
Джон. - ШХ  
  
 _Шерлок? Ты все еще в Эдинбурге? - ДВ_  
  
Жду поезда. Время прибытия в Лондон - пять вечера. - ШХ  
  
 _Извини, Шерлок. Я понял, почему ты так расстроился из-за того, что я сказал. - ДВ_  
  
Что? - ШХ  
  
 _Когда я сказал, что то, что я приглядывал за тобой, испортило мне все каникулы. - ДВ_  
  
Так и было. - ШХ  
  
 _Не было, не особо. Я рассердился тогда, потому что Майкрофт фактически приказал мне отменить все мои планы и побыть с тобой в те дни, чтобы ты не оставался один. Но я бы не согласился, если бы и сам не был обеспокоен. Ты мой друг, Шерлок. То, что я трачу время на то, чтобы удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке, - не может испортить мне день. Извини меня. - ДВ_  
  
Так я для тебя друг? - ШХ  
  
 _Конечно. Ты мой лучший друг. И хотелось бы думать, что и я для тебя тоже. - ДВ_  
  
 _ **Просто**_ друг? - ШХ  
  
 _О чем ты? - ДВ_  
  
Неважно. Все в порядке, Джон, я понимаю. Я допускаю, что со мной рядом непросто жить. И не сомневаюсь, что порой - иногда - порчу тебе день. Но никогда преднамеренно. - ШХ  
  
 _Ну, кроме того случая, когда ты думал, что подсыпал в мой кофе наркотик. - ДВ_  
  
Это было ради эксперимента. - ШХ  
  
 _Да, мы это уже обсуждали, нет необходимости повторять. Ладно, так ты сказал, что будешь дома во сколько? В пять вечера? Может, сходим к Анджело, когда ты приедешь? Я плачу. - ДВ_  
  
Договорились. Полагаю, что снегопад уже утих, и ты в состоянии покинуть квартиру? - ШХ  
  
 _Да, он кончился несколько дней назад. - ДВ_  
  
Ты смог раздобыть себе чая? - ШХ  
  
 _Да. У миссис Хадсон было немного. И кстати, ты все еще должен мне месячный запас чая. Не думай, что я забуду, и ты сможешь спустить все на тормозах. - ДВ_  
  
Хорошо. - ШХ  
  
 _Кстати, я все-таки очень рад, что у нас обоих стоит тариф без ограничений на смс. Иначе бы это стоило нам целое состояние. - ДВ_  
  
Мы можем прекратить. - ШХ  
  
 _Нет, все хорошо. Я не хочу прекращать. - ДВ_  
  
Хорошо. Это хорошо. - ШХ  
  
 _Что ты имел в виду, кстати говоря? - ДВ_  
  
Когда? - ШХ  
  
 _Когда спросил, что ты просто друг для меня? Как может быть что-то больше этого? - ДВ_  
  
Я просто подумал, что мы стали друг другу гораздо ближе просто друзей, не находишь, Джон? - ШХ  
  
 _Извини, я не понимаю. - ДВ_  
  
Между нами установилось мгновенное взаимопонимание. Ты убил человека ради меня на следующий же день после нашего знакомства. Ты был согласен отдать за меня жизнь там, в бассейне. Я был готов пожертвовать своей репутацией и жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя. Как бы ты назвал это, Джон? Дружба - слишком бледное слово, чтобы описать это. - ШХ  
  
 _Я не знаю. Как бы ты это назвал? - ДВ_  
  
У меня есть одно подходящее слово. Если бы я не знал себя так хорошо... Однако ж, я просто не способен на подобные вещи. - ШХ  
  
 _О каком слове ты говоришь? - ДВ_  
  
Неважно. Как я уже сказал, я на подобное не способен. - ШХ  
  
 _Ты все еще изображаешь из себя социопата? Потому что у меня полно доказательств обратного. - ДВ_  
  
Это мой официальный диагноз, Джон. От трех разных профессионалов. Мне на тот момент было семнадцать. Индивидуальные особенности характера к этому возрасту уже полностью оформляются и больше не меняются. - ШХ  
  
 _Нет больше той любви, Шерлок. - ДВ_  
  
Что? - ШХ  
  
 _О, конечно. Ты это удалил. - ДВ_  
  
О чем ты? - ШХ  
  
 _"Нет больше той любви, как если кто положит душу свою за друзей своих". Вот о чем ты говоришь, Шерлок. Ну или о чем-то похожем. Ты не мертв, но ты давно махнул рукой на себя и свою жизнь. Ты был один. Ни работы, ни друзей, ни дома. И так много лет. Но не смей кормить меня всей этой социопатической чушью. - ДВ_  
  
Так ты признаешь, что дружба - это не то слово, которым можно описать наши с тобой отношения? - ШХ  
  
 _С этим я согласен, да. - ДВ_  
  
А как бы ты их описал? - ШХ  
  
 _Знаешь, ты ставишь меня в затруднительное положение. - ДВ_  
  
Ирен говорила, что мы с тобой пара. - ШХ  
  
 _Ну, вполне очевидно, что это не так. - ДВ_  
  
Не так? - ШХ  
  
 _Конечно же, нет! У нас нет романтической заинтересованности. - ДВ_  
  
А это важно? - ШХ  
  
 _Естественно, это важно! Это и отличает пару. - ДВ_  
  
Мы могли бы. - ШХ  
  
 _Могли бы что? - ДВ_  
  
Быть "заинтересованными", как ты сказал. - ШХ  
  
 _Я не гей, Шерлок. - ДВ_  
  
А Ирен была. К чему ты клонишь? - ШХ  
  
 _К чему ТЫ клонишь? - ДВ_  
  
Не изображай из себя идиота. - ШХ  
  
 _Ты хочешь, чтобы я описал наши отношения. - ДВ_  
  
Да. - ШХ  
  
 _Мы с тобой почти что братья, Шерлок. Ближе, чем братья, если руководствоваться твоими взаимоотношениями с Майкрофтом. Но у нас нет никакого физического влечения. - ДВ_  
  
Возможно, что и нет. Но это ведь не самая важная часть отношений, так? Просто секс - это так скучно. А то, что есть у нас - не скучно. - ШХ  
  
 _Откуда тебе знать, что он скучен? - ДВ_  
  
И ты туда же? Я не девственник, Джон. И не давал обет безбрачия. - ШХ  
  
 _Нет? Я знаю тебя уже три года и ни разу не видел тебя вместе с кем-то. - ДВ_  
  
Я отсутствовал целый год и был вне доступа для твоих наблюдений. - ШХ  
  
 _О, боже... Я не хочу ничего об этом знать. - ДВ_  
  
 _Мужчины или женщины? - ДВ_  
  
Ты же сказал, что не хочешь знать. - ШХ  
  
Мы с тобой из одной команды. Я тоже не гей. - ШХ  
  
 _Тогда почему ты сказал, что мы могли бы быть заинтересованы? - ДВ_  
  
Потому, как Ирен весьма любезно указала на это нам обоим, что наша дружба выходит за рамки каких-либо стандартов. - ШХ  
  
Я слышал, говорят, что физическое влечение часто следует за эмоциональной близостью. Отсутствие первоначального влечения не исключает его последующего возникновения. - ШХ  
  
 _Меня никогда не влекло к другим мужчинам. - ДВ_  
  
Меня раньше тоже не влекло. - ШХ  
  
 _Раньше? - ДВ_  
  
 _О, Боже. - ДВ_  
  
 _Я правильно понял то, что ты хочешь мне сказать? - ДВ_  
  
Смотря что ты думаешь, я хотел сказать. - ШХ  
  
 _Я думаю, что ты пытаешься сказать мне, что тебя влечет ко мне. Физически. - ДВ_  
  
 _Так? - ДВ_  
  
Меня вполне определенно влечет к тебе интеллектуально и эмоционально. Иногда проявление физического влечения занимает больше времени. - ШХ  
  
Джон? - ШХ  
  
Вполне очевидно, что слово "пара" пугает тебя. Тогда пусть будут братья. Братья - тоже вполне подходящее описание. - ШХ  
  
Джон? - ШХ  
  
Джон, пожалуйста, не делай этого. - ШХ  
  
***  
  
 **-Три часа спустя-**  
  
 _Братья - просто жутко неподходящее слово. - ДВ_  
  
Да? - ШХ  
  
 _Да. Опрделенно. - ДВ_  
  
"Опрделенно"? - ШХ  
  
 _Внвсякого смнения. - ДВ_  
  
Как много кружек пива ты выпил? - ШХ  
  
 _Не пива. Виски. - ДВ_  
  
У нас в квартире есть виски? - ШХ  
  
 _Не в квартире. В пабе с Грегом. - ДВ_  
  
Каким Грегом? - ШХ  
  
 _Грегом Лестрдом, идиот. - ДВ_  
  
Лестрейдом, ты хотел сказать? - ШХ  
  
 _Я так и сказал. Написал. Неважно. - ДВ_  
  
Если братья - неподходящее (кстати, это слово ты написал правильно, что удивительно, учитывая твое нынешнее состояние) слово, то какое же будет подходящим? - ШХ  
  
 _Родственные души. - ДВ_  
  
Я таки рассмеялся в голос. Серьезно? Ты что, девочка-подросток четырнадцати лет? - ШХ  
  
 _Это единственное подходящее слово. И никакое другое. - ДВ_  
  
Это почти так же плохо, как слово "любовники". - ШХ  
  
 _Не любовники. Родственные души. - ДВ_  
  
Почему ты не отвечал целых три часа? Я подумал, что ты на меня рассердился. - ШХ  
  
 _Не рассердился. Я размышлял. И выпивал. Ха! Я просто поэт, Шерлок. - ДВ_  
  
В наших отношениях нет никакой необходимости что-то менять, Джон. Меня полностью устраивает нынешнее положение вещей. Даже больше того, я бы сказал. - ШХ  
  
 _А я хочу, чтобы они изменились. - ДВ_  
  
В какую сторону? - ШХ  
  
 _Грег говорит, мне стоит поговорить с тобой об этом лично, а не через смс. - ДВ_  
  
Передай Лестрейду, чтобы он не лез не в свое дело. Это касается только нас двоих. - ШХ  
  
 _Да. Я словно между молотом и наковальней. - ДВ_  
  
В твоих словах нет смысла, Джон. - ШХ  
  
 _Если скажу тебе, то я пропал, и если не скажу - то тоже пропал. - ДВ_  
  
Скажешь мне что? - ШХ  
  
 _Что я л - ДВ_  
  
 _Что я люблю тебя. - ДВ_  
  
 _С тех самых пор, как ты вернулся. Из мертвых. - ДВ_  
  
 _Не в физическом плане. Платнически. Чисто платнически. Так я думал. Сейчас уже не уверен. - ДВ_  
  
 _Я представлял себе это. Как целую тебя. Было совсем не неприятно. И что эт ЗНАЧИТ? - ДВ_  
  
 _Шерлок? - ДВ_  
  
 _ **Черт возьми, если ты ему сейчас же не ответишь, Шерлок, я лично приеду на вокзал, перехвачу тебя прямо с поезда и упрячу в каталажку на всю ночь. - ГЛ**_  
  
Лестрейд. Чем обязан такому сомнительному удовольствию? - ШХ  
  
 _ **Своими детскими выходками. Что ты творишь вообще, засранец чертов? - ГЛ**_  
  
Я. Тебя. Не. Понимаю. - ШХ  
  
 _ **Он тебя любит, Шерлок! Как ты мог этого не заметить? - ГЛ**_  
  
Невозможно. Он сам мне сказал, что его никогда не привлекали мужчины. - ШХ  
  
 _ **Я не говорил, что его влечет к тебе... Я сказал, что он любит тебя! А сейчас ты, совершенно точно, сказал ему что-то такое, что заставило его вспомнить о прошлом. - ГЛ**_  
  
Мы просто обсуждали наши отношения. Потом он вдруг замолчал, пошел напился, а теперь думает, что мы можем продолжать адекватный разговор о природе его чувств ко мне? Я тебя умоляю, Лестрейд. Ему нужно для начала проспаться. Отведи его домой и уложи в кровать. Я поговорю с ним утром. - ШХ  
  
 _ **Ты чертовски прав. А то это уж слишком похоже на то, что было пока ты был "мертв". На те вечера, проведенные мною подле пьяного Джона Ватсона, попеременно то злящегося на тебя, то ревущего на моем плече по поводу твоей кончины. Исправь это, Шерлок. - ГЛ**_  
  
Приложу к этому все свои силы. - ШХ  
  
И спасибо тебе, Грег. - ШХ  
  
 _ **За что? - ГЛ**_  
  
За то, что присматриваешь за ним. И сейчас, и раньше. - ШХ  
  
 _ **Мне никогда не было это в тягость, Шерлок. - ГЛ**_  
  
Я знаю. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я благодарен тебе. Если можно, попридержи денек-два дела для меня при себе. Думаю, нам с Джоном нужно время, чтобы все обсудить. - ШХ  
  
 _ **Хорошо. И удачи тебе. Есть у меня подозрение, что она тебе пригодится. - ГЛ**_  



End file.
